


You can trust me!

by Celestlian



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Can you really trust Kamala though?(I did this just now when I found out the name of Miles and liked the idea of the ship. I only tried it out I'm sure I didn't get the personalities right please don't kill me)





	

**Kammy:** You can trust me! 

 **Miles (me):** can I really though 

 **Kammy:** yes 

 **Miles (me):** are you sure 

 **Kammy:**!!! 

 **Kammy:** Yes! 

 **Miles (me):** are you really really sure 

 **Kammy:** MILES 

 **Miles (me):** You pranked me yesterday 

 **Kammy:** It was to get into the April Fool's spirit I had to 

 **Miles (me):** THERE'S STILL GLITTER IN MY HAIR 

 **Kammy:** It's glitter it's chill 

 **Miles (me):** Do you know how much I had to shower yesterday 

 **Kammy:** No and I don't want to know so don't tell me

 **Miles (me):** Fuck you 

 **Kammy:** Don't do that to me 

 **Miles (me):** I didn't mean it like that 

 **Kammy:** Are you really really sure 

 **Miles (me):** You trying to tell me something Kammy 

 **Kammy:** Yeah, look up 

 

_**Typing...** _

 

 **Miles (me):** KAMALA WHY 

 **Miles (me):** WHY IS THERE GLITTER IN MY HAIR AGAIN YOU DID NOT NEED TO TIP A BUCKET OF GLITTER ONTO ME WHEN I ADJUSTED THE PILLOW WHY IS THAT TRAP STILL THERE  

 

_**Kammy is typing...** _

 

 **Kammy:** You brought this on yourself by adjusting that stupid pillow of yours

 **Kammy:** Happy April Fool's Day 

 **Miles (me):** ARGH

 


End file.
